


Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [99]
Category: General Hospital, What I Like About You (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Gary finally realizes just how good his relationship with Sam was, but it's too late.





	Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone

Fandoms: General Hospital/What I Like About You  
Title: Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone  
Characters Sam McCall and Gary Thorpe  
Pairing: Past Gary/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Gary finally realizes just how good his relationship with Sam was, but it's too late.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews. This is way AU. Think of Kristina when Kali Rodriguez played her as a little girl.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Gary, General Hospital or What I Like About You and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 197

Word used: Butterflies

LAB # 99: Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone

Gary would never admit it to anyone, but he missed spending Sunday afternoons with his ex-girlfriend Sam, and her little sister, Kristina.

They had spent many afternoons at the park, where they had picnic lunches and he watched the two of them chase butterflies and feed the ducks.

Then when it got dark, they would go home and have dinner, and do the whole bed time routine with Kristina. Read a story, tuck her in bed, tell her that they loved her.

He had thought there was plenty of time to discuss marriage and kids, that the two years they had had together was comfortable and they didn't need to rush into things.

Gary had thought he had plenty of time to get used to the idea of being a husband and father. The thing was, he had had plenty of time.

Sam had just gotten tired of waiting. He sighed and glanced down at the last picture he had of the three of them. A familiar phrase kept running though his mind.

You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Ever since Sam had broken up with him and moved away for her career, Gary had been going crazy without her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews. This is way AU. Think of Kristina when Kali Rodriguez played her as a little girl.


End file.
